Moving Isn't Always Bad
by Lhasdeathnote
Summary: Because of Charlie's Job as a detective Edward now finds himself in a gang ridden city but it can't all be bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This story is the dream i had after changing to a different sleeping medication. Before I had never really pictured Jasper and Charlie as a couple and i have to admit it's not a bad couple (well at least to me). This is my first story so please tell me what you think.**

**Pairings: JasperxCharlie EdwardxJacob Other pairings in later chapters.**

**Warning: This story is smothered in Yaoi (guy on guy) and sexual content, violence, and foul language!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing i own is this delicious dough nut ^^**

**Summary: Because of Charlie's Job as a detective Edward now finds himself in a gang ridden city but it can't all be bad? Sorry I have never been good a summary's but at least i tried. **

* * *

Moving isn't Always Bad

Chapter 1

The beautiful three story house was now empty aside from a few boxes stacked close to the front door. Movers where hastily loading boxes in to their truck, oblivious to the family that was packing up the last few items left in the house.

I hate the thought of having to move again especially since we have only been living here for a year. I had finally gotten used to everything, the school, and the people. I finally had friends but none of that matter's now.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes. I'll be down in a minute"

I began to collect my music books, stacking them neatly near the door. Moving is nothing new to me every time me and my family get comfortable my dad gets reassigned to a new location. You see my dad is one of the best detectives in California and because of this we now have to move out to  
Nevada. But that isn't the bad part; the bad part is we have to live practically two blocks away from the gang ridden part of town. The only thing dividing us from them is a brick fence. Granted the house we will be living in is actually nice and looks very middle class but it's where drug lords and the high end gangsters reside.

A soft knock pulled me out of my thoughts towards the source of the sound. Alice was standing outside of my door with a sad withdrawn face and red puffy eyes probably caused by this move. "It's time to go Edward."

"Ok I'll be right there." I finished putting tape on the last box in my now empty room. With a sigh I followed my adopted sister out to the car. Her once happy bubbly personality is now clouded by sorrow. She even lost the bounce in her steps. Closing the door behind me I looked back at our once beautiful home. Sighing I got in to our black Volkswagen GT. Once I buckled up dad started driving off holding "mom's" hand as he went.

Alice and I where both adopted by Charlie and Jasper. Alice first when she was two years old and then me when I was 9. Alice is 2 years younger than me but she always had acted as if she where 5 or 6 years younger, but if we are having a serious conversation some might think she where older than me, especially when it comes to our parents. I have to admit I was taken off guard when I learned that my adoptive parents where both males but it never really bothered me. They were very kind to me and loved me more than my birth parents ever did.

I always thought they were an odd couple. Since Charlie is a bit of a small town kind of guy with an average appearance and a strong build. He has plain brown hair and a mustache, typical cop appearance only without the beer belly. Jasper on the other hand has always been calm, kind, and quiet. He has a strange way of knowing how you are feeling and is always the best person to go to when you need to be cheered up. I guess it's just good intuition. He is also more beautiful than your average person, with curly shoulder length blond hair and high cheek bones; he is way out of Charlie's liege. But they both have a quiet way about them and seem to be perfect for each other in a weird way. Opposites really do attract. In the end I guess we were really lucky to be adopted by wonderful people.

"How long are we going to be driving again?" Alice asked in the whiniest voice she could muster.

"Hey we have only been on the road for an hour! You're not allowed to wine yet!" Charlie said in false anger with a smile on his face.

Smiling at Alice's comment Jasper looked back at her, "we will be checking in at a hotel around 11 tonight then it's another six hours and we will be there ok sweetie." Alice just frowned and turned to look out her window with a pout. It's always hard to complain when Jasper gives you his sweet and innocent voice along with pouty eyes.

Alice looked out the window in defeat muttering something about not fighting fair under her breath.

Five minutes roll by and Alice is out like a light. Granted its 5:30 in the morning I give her credit for even functioning so early in the morning.

Jasper looks back at me and smiles gently "maybe you should get some rest Ill wake you when we stop for breakfast."

I nod my head and quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Moving isn't always bad

Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long. Attempting to write about a dream is a pain especially when that dream had flying pigs and things i should not write about****! I will change pov's every now and then and Jasper's memories is a back story. **

**Pairings: JasperxCharlie EdwardxJacob Other pairings in later chapters.**

**Warning: This story is smothered in Yaoi (guy on guy) and sexual content, violence, and foul language!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing i own is this very broken cell phone^^**

**Summary: Because of Charlie's Job as a detective Edward now finds himself in a gang ridden city but it can't all be bad? Sorry I have never been good a summary's but at least i tried. **

Jaspers pov

Clouds began to form darkening the morning sky. Nothing but flat land and the occasional road kill greeted my eyes for the past three hours. Our children were sleeping soundly in the back, Alice's head resting on Edward's shoulder and his head resting on her head. Charlie squeezed my hand bringing my attention away from our children and to him.

"We will be getting in to town in about a half an hour" he whispered trying not to wake the kids. I smile at him "You want something don't you". He quickly glanced at me then back at the road pouting.

"How do you always know?"

I laughed under my breath.

"I just do" I leaned over kissing him softly on the cheek "And yes we can go to Cracker Barrel." I say smirking at him.

Charlie parked the car near the entrance to the restaurant.

"I'll go in and let them know we are here, be right back." He said with an exited glint in his eyes. I simply answered him with an amused grin; giggling as I watched him scramble out of the car and practically run in to the restaurant. I can't blame him; I have never been a fan of country styled food. I rarely let us go out to eat at places like this. Alize or Andres is much better. But since Charlie was born and raised in a small town he always went to diners and small ma and pop restaurants, until we started dating.

Of course for our first date he brought me here, to Cracker Barrel. You would think with how long we have known each other before dating he would have gotten the first date right. After all we have known each other since elementary school. It was the second week of school when I transferred to Forks Elementary.

++++flashback++++

"_Settle down children!" the teacher shouted though she really didn't have to. Everyone sat in their seats staring intently at the front of the class room where I was standing. I heard girls whispering to their friends "He's really cute"_

"_He's so pretty" a few of the girls queued. I could have sworn I heard someone say "he looks like a girl!"_

_I quickly turned my head downwards; I hated having everyone's attention. _

"_This is Jasper Whitlock, everyone please welcome him." All the girls were giggling; some staring as though entertained, I even received some glairs from a few of the boys. _

"_There is an empty seat by Charlie." She pointed to a boy sitting in the back row staring out the window. Finally looking up I noticed the boy I would be sitting next to was very cute. The boy had curly brown hair cut short and beautiful chocolate eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black t shirt covered by an old fashioned jean jacket. He looked like the school punk. I walked over to my new seat and set my bag next to my chair. "Hi" I said shyly staring at the desk in front of me a small blush covered my face. All he did was look at me and nod then he turned his attention back to the window. _

_After that class went by uneventful. When the teacher gave us a five minute break everyone crowded around me asking all sorts of questions about me. "Where did you move here from?" "Why did you move here?" and so on. _

_Charlie stood up growling angrily "hey guys stop crowding the new kid he's nothing special!" he stood up and walked over to a group of boys on the other side of the room.( Later I would learn that he was actually jealous of the other kids). _

_I was at a loss for words; a boy I barely knew seemed to hate me right off the bat. _

"_Don't listen to him he's just one of the schools bullies." This snapped me out of my thoughts. A girl in pig tails was the only one standing in front of me. Everyone else seemed to have been scared off._

"_What do you mean by bully?" I was a home school kid until this year so I had no idea what that word meant. _

_She just kind of stared at me in awe. "I mean Charlie picks on everyone and if you get on his bad side he will hurt you! It's best if you just stay away from him!" My eyes widened at her words._

"_Ok class take your seats." Class rolled by and it was lunch time was near. "Time for lunch everyone. Charlie show Jasper where the cafeteria is." "Ok" Charlie grinned and stood up grabbing my arm. He practically dragged me out of the room and down the hall where the boys from earlier where standing. He threw me towards them and they circled around me. I had never been so afraid in my entire life._

"_You don't belong here" Charlie all but sneered. "A spoiled city kid should not be mixing with us" he looked me up and down. I guess he was talking about my expensive slacks and collared shirt. "Get out of here pretty boy!" _

_What happened next will remain with me for the rest of my life. Charlie had walked up to me and punched the side of my face knocking me over. I had never been hit before and he had a very good punch. Tears started pouring out of my eyes. At that moment I hated my father for moving us out here. I looked up to see all the boys around me laughing; the other children just looked away like nothing ever happened. Then I looked at Charlie who was wearing a smug smile and whispered in a broken voice "it's not like I wanted to move out here." I stood up and pushed past my tormentors tears flowing freely down my face and ran to the bathrooms. Looking in the mirror I noticed blood running down my chin from the split lip Charlie gave me and a quickly forming bruise. I cleaned the blood off and wiped my tears. Berating myself for crying in front of them. After cleaning up I went to the nurse's office. They tried to get me to tell them what happened but I refused to say anything. The nurse called my parents. Mom picked me up 15 minutes later and took me home. She nagged at me till I finally broke down crying, telling her everything that had happened. The next thing she said surprised me. "It sounds like this boy really likes you." _

"_What!" _

"_Well sweaty when boys like you they pick on you. I bet he has a crush on you" _

_I of course didn't believe her. The next three months went on. Charlie would follow me everywhere saying horrible things to me then laugh. He pushed me down in the halls and knocked things out of my hands. Then finally I just snapped. _

_I was heading to lunch; I always ate outside alone since no one wanted to be near me because of Charlie. I set my food down and out of know where Charlie appeared behind me and threw my lunch on the ground. Gritting my teeth I turned around and slapped him. His eyes where full of shock._

"_What is wrong with you? What did I ever do to you!" tears began to run down my face. _

"_It's your fault no one will come near me. It's your fault I don't have any fiends!" I said looking down. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" snapping my head back up I screamed "I HATE YOU!"I turned towards the building but before I could take another step Charlie grabbed my wrist. I was about to tell him off again but the sorrow in his eyes made me forget what I was about to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just didn't want you to be around the others." He stepped towards me determination shining in his eyes. "Why?" I whispered confusion and hurt laced my voice. He smiled at me and said "because I want to be your only friend." And he was throughout elementary school._

_After that we became inseparable. I was able to get Charlie to stop bullying others and in a few weeks he was the best friend I had ever had but then 2 years later I had to move to California in the middle of 5th grade. He called me all the time and wrote letters. I didn't get to see him in person again till the day he was getting married to Renee._

+++end of flash back+++

"Jasper! Jasper love, are you ok?"

"Hn?" I looked around and realized I was zoning out. Our children were standing outside waiting on me and Charlie was next to me griping my shoulders, staring in to my eyes with a worried look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry love. I was spacing out" he sighed in relief and lifted me out of the car hugging me tightly.

"You shouldn't scare me like that. What in the world had you so preoccupied?" He asked arms holding me securely to him.

"I was remembering our first date. You brought me here not realizing I hate country food."

He gave me an unconvinced grin and whispered to me so the kids couldn't hear "Don't make me force you to tell the truth." Grinning I pulled him along.

We all walked in side as the hostess called our names, ready to seat us. Charlie's arms were still wrapped possessively around my waist as we walked to the table. After our meal I made sure we all took a bathroom break.

"Hey dad can I wait in the car"

"Aright just don't drive off without us. We'll be out in a minute" Charlie threw Edward the keys and started fallowing me to the restroom. I was at the sink when he wrapped his arms around me as I washed my hands. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear "what were you really thinking about earlier?" before I could answer he started sucking on the sensitive skin below my ear making me lean back in to him and close my eyes. "Hm? I thought I already told you" I said teasingly. He grinned slipping one of his hands in to my pants fondling my growing erection through my boxers. My eyes shot open "Charlie we can't do this here what if someone comes in?"

"Well looks like you should tell me then." To get his point across he ran his thumb in circles around the tip of my cock making me moan and buck in to his hand.

"Jerk!"

"yes?" he grinned pulling down my pants and boxers just enough to free my aching cock. Only he could get me so hard so fast and he knew it. He began stroking me at a slow and torturous pace.

"AHH! Charlie please!"

"Are you ready to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Ahh... I was just Nnng..."

"What was that love?" he said in a mocking voice picking up his pace and flicking his thumb over the tip of my leaking cock. By this time I was panting heavily. Almost all my body weight was against him and my legs were shaking. I still hadn't answered him.

"You know I won't let you cum until you tell me" He used his other hand that was around my waist to massage my balls while the other was stroking my length. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I was just…Gah..thinking.. about AHH!.. elementary school." I was panting desperately now.

"See that wasn't so hard" he said grinning. Charlie kissed me passionately, rubbing me harder. I came with a kiss muffled cry. He was now supporting all my weight holding me up as I tried to catch my breath. He gently pulled my pants back up and began cleaning up the mess he made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: This story is the dream I had after changing to a different sleeping medication. Before I had never really pictured Jasper and Charlie as a couple and I have to admit it's not a bad couple (well at least to me). This is my first story so please tell me what you think.**

**Pairings: JasperxCharlie EdwardxJacob SethxJared Other pairings in later chapters.**

**Warning: This story is smothered in Yaoi (guy on guy) and sexual content, violence, and foul language!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this delicious Candy! ^^**

**Summary: Because of Charlie's Job as a detective Edward now finds himself in a gang ridden city but it can't all be bad? Sorry I have never been good a summary's but at least I tried. **

Moving Isn't Always Bad 3

Jacobs pov

I could tell today was going to be a bad day when I woke up this morning. That was confirmed when Sam called the pack to an emergency meeting. I threw my self on to the couch next to Jared and put my feet up on the coffee table. Looking around everyone was gathered in the living room, all except for Sam our leader at least until I become of age. We call our self's The Werewolves. My grandfather created our gang when he was eighteen and my family has been in control of it ever since. Right now the group consists of 9 main members including me. Of course we have people below us that do all the grunt work. Though we are a small gang we are the most well known and respected gang in Nevada. In fact our small size has made it difficult for cops to locate us.

"Hm… someone finally bought that house across the street" Emily said as she brought a plate of cookies to the front room. Emily is Sam's girlfriend though to the rest of us she's more like a mom.

"That's why I called this meeting." Sam walked in to the room looking at the rest of the group.

"What's so bad about new neighbors?" Seth asked, sitting on Jared's lap.

Sam sat on the edge of the recliner "new neighbors are not a problem but these new neighbors might be. A cop and his family are moving in and not just any cop its that bastard we keep seeing in the papers!"

"Wait. You mean that Charlie guy?" Everyone seemed to now understand the severity of our situation. This means the police force is going to start stepping up their efforts and if we are not careful we could be in big trouble.

Sam leaned back in his chair "we shouldn't have to worry to much just be a little more cautious."

"humph" I leaned back as well and put my hands behind my head. "I just hope they don't have whiney little brats and a dog that barks at all hours of the night."

Every one started to laugh and agree with me. The last people who lived their had a spoiled two year old and an evil punter tool(A Pomeranian).

Emily walked over to the window and pulled her brown hair out of her face. "well well their early. A moving truck and a Volkswagen just pulled in front of that house." She said a little surprised. Everyone quickly got up and jumped to the window huddling together to get a sneak peek at the new arrivals .

The movers backed the truck up in to the driveway and started to unload boxes. A second truck was parked in front of the house and the Volkswagen was parked behind the second truck.

Emily went back in to the kitchen with Sam fallowing her. I quickly turned my attention back to the window. The driver of the Volkswagen was the first to exit the car and right away I could tell that that was Charlie. I remember seeing his picture on the front page of the news paper after he busted a drug ring. The next one to get out of the car was a cute blond girl with shoulder length hair and a petit figure.

Embry whistled before saying "damn his wife is cute!"

"That cop is way out of his liege!" Jared pitched in. Then all of a sudden we herd laughter. Sam was clutching his side and using the wall to support himself as he about died of laughter. "What the hell Sam?" Embry said a little pissed off.

After getting his laughter under control, but still snickering he said with amusement "That blond is his husband!" he immediately started laughing again

Everyone's faces dropped.

" NO WAY!" Embry's face was turning a dark red.

"Damn he found a hottie! For a cop he's got good taste." Jared said with a grin. Seth playfully slapped his boyfriend "well don't expect any from me tonight" Jared turned away from the window with a shocked and desperate expression on his face.

"Hey there's no reason to be hasty?" Seth crossed his arms and left the room with a pout.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the scene.

"Damn he's so cute when he pouts, better go apologize" Jared left with a grin on his face. Knowing Jared he was probably going to be more than forgiven if you ketch my heavy drift.

Looking back out the window a girl with short brown pixy like hair got out of the car. She looked like the type Rosalie would go for. The next door to the car opened and my mouth fell to the floor. The hottest guy I had ever seen stepped out of the car. He had shoulder length dark copper red hair with a "I just rolled out of bed look" to it and amber colored eyes. His skin was a beautiful pale white that seemed to sparkle in the sun light. Once out of the car he stretched his arms out causing his shirt to ride up exposing some of the skin underneath. I could have drooled at that moment if it wasn't for Sam's snide remark pulling my attention away from the god in front of me.

"Well looks like we don't have to worry about little kids."

Edwards pov

I couldn't get out of the car fast enough! Two days of driving is torture! Getting out of the car I looked around the front yard. The yard itself was huge and the back yard was even bigger. There was a stone walkway that leads to the door and flowers lined the walk way. While stretching I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

**Sorry it took me a little bit to get this out I got lazy again sorry about that.**

**Let me know what you think!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: This story is the dream I had after changing to a different sleeping medication. Before I had never really pictured Jasper and Charlie as a couple and I have to admit it's not a bad couple (well at least to me). This is my first story so please tell me what you think.**

**Pairings: JasperxCharlie EdwardxJacob SethxJared Other pairings in later chapters.**

**Warning: This story is smothered in Yaoi (guy on guy) and sexual content, violence, and foul language!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is this lovely bunny! ^^**

**Summary: Because of Charlie's Job as a detective Edward now finds himself in a gang ridden city but it can't all be bad? Sorry I have never been good a summary's but at least I tried. **

**By the way it's Saturday in the story^^ and beware ****this chapter contains sex leave if you are offended**** or massive nose bleed occurs!**

Moving Isn't Always Bad

Chapter 4

Edward's pov

Looking up to the sky I noticed it was getting cloudier by the minute, granted it had been cold and windy all morning. Alice and I were sitting outside on the porch watching Jasper tell all the movers where to put the furnisher and boxes. He even had Charlie help them out but he wouldn't let me or Alice even in to the house yet. So here we are sitting in the cold air feeling sorry for all the movers and Charlie.

"Hey Edward" Alice looked as though she could cry at any second. "Yes?" "What do you think this new school will be like?" She looked at me with a blank expression that broke my heart. "I'm not sure Alice, but I don't think they will like us very much." I couldn't bring myself to lie to her. Thanks to our dad being a cop it was highly unlikely any of the kids at this school would like us. "I thought so." She turned back around resting her head on her knees. We sat for a few more minutes just staring ahead of us until we noticed a BMW M3 Convertible drive up to the house across from us. A beautiful girl with long blond hair stepped out of the car along with a really buff looking male. They began walking to the house in front of them when Charlie sat down in between us.

"Hey kids we are almost done! Excited about seeing the new place?" When he received no answer he sighed. "I know you guys miss the old place but give this a chance. You'll make new friends and soon you won't even remember what the old house looked like." He tried to sound encouraging but it had the opposite effect. Alice began to silently cry and I just looked down staring at my hands with tired eyes. Charlie put his arms around our shoulders squeezing us tightly. "I'm sorry you guys but I promise you'll like it here and when I catch The Werewolves I'll get that promotion we've been waiting for. Then we can finally stay in one place. How does that sound?" Alice turned her tear stained face to him "you promise?" He smiled at her before nodding his head yes.

"Alright let's get inside." Charlie and Alice stood up, his arm still wrapped around her. "You coming Edward?" "Ya, I'll be in in a minute. I'm just waiting for Jasper to finish." Charlie cast me a worried glance before he started walking to the door with Alice under his arm. "Don't stay out in the cold too long Edward." He tried not to sound to stern when he gave me that command. "I won't."

I couldn't help but grin to myself. Charlie has always tried not to be overbearing when it comes to my condition. In fact both Charlie and Jasper have always gone the extra mile to not let my condition get in the way of my freedom, though they can't help but be a little cautious and protective of me.

Five minutes later all the boxes and furniture were inside the house and Jasper was signing the last bit of paperwork. The trucks began leaving as Jasper was walking up the porch. "Let's go take a look at the house, shall we?" He held out his hand with a soft smile. I gave him a small smile in return taking his hand and pulling myself up but as I was beginning to stand a wave of dizziness hit me and I was falling to the side. Jasper quickly pulled me in to himself steadying me immediately against his chest as I began to cough uncontrollably. "CHARLIE!" he yelled panic filling is voice. Charlie burst through the front door and was by Jasper's side in an instant.

I was beginning to panic as the coughing became almost violent. I could barely breathe and tears gathered to the corner of my eyes. Charlie picked me up bridal style and practically ran inside With Jasper on his heels.

Rosalie's pov

Damn It! "HURRY UP EMIT!" I yelled out the window wile drumming my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. We stopped to get something to eat before going to Sam's and typical Emit just had to see a hot piece of ass walk buy. So being the sex deviant he is, he is currently seducing the kid outside of the diner, making me wait.

I honked the horn at him until the kid gave him his number and he started running over to the car.

"Gees sis way to ruin the moment."

"Hey I'm tired of watching my brother hit on everything that moves!" I threw the car in reverse while glaring at him making him fly forwards hitting the dash board.

Thanks to him we were 15 minutes late getting to Sam's and apparently we missed something good because Jacob, Embry, and Quil were staring out the window like love struck puppies when we pulled up. I vaguely noticed there where people moving in across the street and walked in side Emit right behind me.

"Hey guys it's about time you got her. Let me guess Emit found a buddy for the night!" Jacob stated sarcastically reluctantly pulling himself away from the window.

"You guessed it." Emit was grinning madly staring at Embry who in turn had the same evil grin and determined glint in his eyes. "Oh boy here we go again." I rolled my eyes at them and went to find Emily. Without fail Embry shouted "you me a wrestling match right now and this time no cheating!" "I never cheat your just a sore looser!" "AH!" Embry yelled as he tackled Emit to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you no wrestling in the house?" Sam and I watched them wrestle their way out side. "Must they do that every time they see each other?" I turned my attention back to Sam who was wearing a smug smirk that screamed I know something and you don't which just pissed me off. "What?" I said heatedly.

"Guess who's moving in?" Ok now I was mad. "Why do new neighbors matter?"

"Usually they don't. I was expecting you to already know this. Some informant you are." How dare he! I'm the best informant he has! My information has kept his ass out of prison multiple times!

"Well then, please enlighten me!"

"We have Charlie Swan moving in." Well that was shocking to say the least.

"Not to mention his really hot "wife" and Children." Quill piped in from the couch making air quotes with his hands around the word wife.

"Oh?" I went over to the window but they had already gone inside.

"I bet they will be going to our school too" it seemed as though Quill was exited to meet them.

Hm. Monday might be interesting.

Jaspers pov 11:30 pm

I crawled in to bed snuggling in to Charlie's side and laying my head on his chest. I couldn't shake the worry that plagued my mind. We had gotten Edward in side pretty quickly and had given him his rescue bronchodilator (aka β2-agonists. yay for research^^) in time. So this attack wasn't too bad but it still had me quite shaken. He hasn't had an attack let alone any symptoms for quite some time. Other than the cough in the mornings, but those where starting to get better too.

Charlie wrapped his arms around me doing his best to comfort me. After a short silence he finally spoke. "Edward forgot to take his medication this morning. He should be fine when he wakes up." He whispered softly.

"What if something like this happens at school?" He placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

I knew it wasn't just him missing his medication. The stress and anxiety of a new city, house and school finally caught up to him and added to his symptoms.

"The teachers know to keep a special watch on him. Plus Alice has all his rescues medications with her and so does the nurse should anything happen. He will be fine."

Charlie leaned in to me kissing me softly. He started nibbling on my bottom lip making me gasp. He seized this opportunity to slip his tongue in to my mouth. He pulled me on top of him wrapping his strong arms around my waist never breaking the kiss. I closed my eyes pressing myself against him leaving no space between our bodies. Charlie grabbed my ass and grinded me in to him making my once uninterested cock throb with need. Our kiss became desperate as he kept grinding in to me repeatedly, swallowing my moans until I had to break away for air.

"Ah! Charlie!"

He quickly flipped us over so he was hovering over me sitting in between my legs. He looked me over with hungry eyes before leaning in for a deep passionate kiss; our tongues exploring each other's mouths in an act of equal dominance. I was so deeply entranced by our kiss I barely noticed his fingers slipping down to undo the buttons on my night shirt. I bucked my hips forward creating a delicious friction that caused us both to pull away and moan. Once my shirt was open he took one of my nipples in to his hot mouth and began twisting and pinching the other with his fingers.

"Mnh!" I threw my head back panting heavily as his free hand traveled down in to my pants, lightly stroking me at a torturously slow pace.

"Ah… Don't t-tease!" I breathlessly panted out.

He grinned at my eagerness and moved his mouth up to my ear sliding his tongue over the creases in my ear then blowing hot air, making me squirm restlessly as he took his hand out of my pants to tease my hard nipples. He knew my ears were very sensitive and he always used it to his advantage. He nipped around the outer shell of my ear, alternating between soft and hard nips. I couldn't stop the string of moans he pulled from me. "Ga!... Uhn! Please Charlie"

"Now I know you can beg better than that." He brought his hand down and back in to my pants. I bit my lip to hold back my moans making a small cut appear. He picked up his pace but it was still extremely slow and his touch was far too light for my liking.

"Nnh, Charlie please! Ah!" he moved his mouth back to my achingly hard nipple and began skillfully moving his mouth over it. I couldn't suppress my cries as my back arched in to his touch.

"NNg...ha..Ah! Charlie please fuck me! I…ah want your thick cock buried deep inside me! Please!"

He gave me a smug smirk that made my cock throb. "Much better." He quickly pulled the rest of our clothes off, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. My breath hitched when I felt one of his fingers enter my tight opening and began a steady thrusting motion. A second finger soon fallowed as he began to stretch my opening brushing against my prostate with every move. I couldn't take much more I needed him now!

I placed my hands against his chest and with all the strength I could muster, I pushed him back on to the bed so his back was resting against the headboard. Before he could react I straddled his waist and impaled myself on his thick cock. We both cried out simultaneously, him in pure pleasure and me in pain.

"JASPER!"

"Ah!" Charlie's hands came to the small of my back rubbing in soothing circles. Once the pain began to subside I began lifting myself up until only the head of his cock was inside me just to impale myself back down on to his thick rod. I started a slow rhythm teasing both of us.

"Damn Jasper! You're still so tight!" I gave him a sly grin and picked up the pace only slightly.

"You've been neglecting me." I said with a pout. Sometimes I truly hated Charlie's job. He had to work long hours and when he was home he was asleep.

He grinned at my pouting face and quickly lunged forward capturing my bottom lip between his teeth before kissing me with unrestrained passion.

"Well then I guess I should fix that."

He placed both his hands on my cheeks before lifting me up off his cock then suddenly dropping me back on him. My eyes closed as I threw my head back releasing a silent scream when his dick hit my prostate dead on. I didn't even have time to recover as he thrust back in hitting that same wonderful place deep inside me.

"Ha…Ah! Harder! Mn!" He grunted in response to my words and flipped us over, his thick cock never leaving my ass. The moment my back hit the covers I wrapped my legs around him moaning at the pleasure this new position gave me. All control seemed to disappear from his eyes when he slammed his cock in to me causing us both to cry out. His thrusts came harder hand faster hitting me in the most blissful ways. I began to feel that familiar tightening in my stomach and knew I was close. I wrapped my arms around his neck panting trying to hold out and failing miserably.

"Mn babe I'm Ah so c-close Hn!"

"Me too." His thrusts picked up there pace and doubled in strength making the bed slam in to the wall. My backed arched completely off the bed my hands griped the sheets so tightly my knuckles turned white as I screamed out spilling my hot cum on both of our chests.

"CHARLIE!" It only took him two more thrusts before he was calling my name spilling his warm liquid inside me the sensation drew a small groan of contentment past my lips. He collapsed on to my chest before slowly pulling out of my abused hole. He rested his head on my chest about to drift off in to unconsciousness.

"Jasper?" he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Hm?" I closed my eyes thoroughly exhausted.

"I love you; I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you to" I fell asleep with a small smile stuck to my face.

**Sorry about the wait I was really having trouble writing the sex scene for this one. Im not sure why it was such a pain, well and way hope you enjoyed it^^ **

**Let me know what you think and btw I will not be telling you what's wrong with Ed until around the 6th chapter heehee I'm evil! Oh and Ed will meet Jake in the next chapter. **


End file.
